Seven Red Roses in a Day
by Paisley-Anderson
Summary: Out of the entire wizarding world, If there was anyone who hated Valentines Day the most, it would have to be Harry potter. But when a secret admirer begins sending him love filled roses, will Harry finally realize that it's not the holiday that's the most important. pfft. two-fic, and rated M for SLASH.


Authors note: Hope you you enjoy my story! If there are any spelling errors, please point them out but try not to be too harsh. This is gonna be a two-fic.

* * *

The normally cheerful hall filled with dead silence so quiet, you could hear a quill drop. Everyone was still with either anticipation, or dread as they waited for the morning mail to deliver. It felt almost like the owls were taking longer than usual just because of the tense atmosphere, as if sheer willpower was slowing them down. Truth be told they would be right on time, if not a bit early.

This unusual occurrence only happened once every year on the 14th day of its second month. It has driven people to depression, lifted others into great happiness, and for one in particular complete, brought on downright annoyance. For this individual, it was the one day of the year he couldn't have been happier if it just didn't exist. Such a silly holiday, really. To be able to cause so much sadness by merely existing.

To Harry Potter, Valentines Day was just a needless aggravation, and he couldn't care less about it.

Harry looked around him at his friends. Hermione who was sitting next to him, was stirring the food around on her plate with her fork, while gazing dreamily at her mashed potatoes. He mentally scoffed. He knew who she was thinking about. Harry looked across from himself and sighed. Ron didn't even have a clue. The red head was currently attempting to look at a hufflepuff he'd had a crush on for a week without her noticing. He'd turn his head away really quickly before she caught him only to repeat every thirty seconds. Ginny was doing the same thing, except, unlike Ron, the action was returned. Neville was sitting next to Harry and kept shyly glancing away from her, and once every minute their glances would meet and then they would turn down to look at their empty plates.

On Valentines Day everyone acted like love sick fools, almost as if the day itself had been put under some weird enchantment. Harry vaguely wonder if it was even possible to enchant a day. Maybe if a really powerful wizard did it. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about it later.

Harry didn't have anything against people in love, Far from it. In fact, he encouraged it. He just didn't encourage it towards himself. He didn't have to. Every year he got a huge pile of valentines gifts, half from people he didn't know,and half of that from people that didn't even go to Hogwarts. Just this morning, after he came out the shower, there was a single red rose placed upon his pillow with a note reading, '_I hope you enjoy your gifts_'. _**Gifts**_? As in 'more then one'? He did appreciate the simplicity and definitely that it didn't say who it was from, but how did they get it on his pillow!? If a girl found a way to get past the wards around the boys dorm he, and all the other boys, were screwed. If a boy put it there for a girl, than just he was screwed. If a boy put it there... well, he didn't want to think about one of the people crushing on him sleeping in the same room with him.

Suddenly everyone started talking at once as the sounds of giant wings filled the air. Birds began to swoop down upon the students some holding four, to five pink and red letters at a time. Harry groaned and put his head down on the table as he waited for his to arrive. He listened to the chatter around him for about 10 minutes when he realized something was strange. He hesitantly glanced up, expecting a dozen or so presents and letters stacked in front of him, but instead blinked stupidly at his empty plate when he had none.

"Here Harry! Me and Hermione know you get delivered a lot so we decided to give this to you our selves! Happy Valentines day Harry... huh? Where's all your stuff?" Harry looked up at Ron, now thoroughly confused, and slowly took the the card from his friends.

It was a simple pink card with 'Happy Valentines Day!' Written on the front. He opened it up, and read out loud, "Happy V. Day, from your two best friends ever. Thanks a lot guys! Did you two block all my other presents or something?" Harry looked at his two friends a smile slowly coming to his face.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other silently asking each other the same question. It seemed like no one knew what was going on. Then Ron looked back at Harry with sympathy. "we didn't do this... Are you..Are you sure you got any this year?" Harry's eyebrows drew down on his face as he thought about it. Maybe they gave up?

Harry was about to suggest so when a caw sounded above him. Harry looked up and watched as a raven swooped down from the rafters and land on his plate with elegance he didn't know was capable of such a bird. In its mouth it held a single, red rose with a note attached to it. The bird placed it on his plate and watched him slowly reach for the flower. "Harry, don't! It might be cursed!" Harry stopped and looked over at Neville confused while The bird seemed to almost glare at him.

"Huh? Why this gift? I get like, a hundred ever year." Neville looked up at him nervously. "Well, what if they got rid of all the other presents so you would only touch this one? or something!" Harry's eyes widened. Why would someone send him a death threat for Valentines day? He looked down at the delicate flower. It didn't look very threatening... but then again.."Well... It looks pretty harmless to me.." He looked back at Neville questioningly. He seemed hesitant.

"Oh, well maybe it just means they know how much I hate getting so many gifts!" Harry reached toward the flower, eager to find out the cause of this phenomenon. When he touched the flower, he paused as he felt an odd shiver run up his back. The bird flew away as he opened up the note and read it for himself.

No one shall be allowed to gift you but I.

Harry was suddenly reminded of the rose on his pillow from that morning. 'Huh' Harry thought. 'Maybe this is one of the gifts...'

"So? What's it say?" Harry looked up at Ron's curious face. " oh, uh, Just some mushy stuff. Hey, isn't it time for class?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin, It is! C'mon, We have potions first!" All three of us jumped up at that and hurried out of the slowly emptying hall. None of them noticed the raven perched at the far end of the great hall, watching them with a strange gleam in its eye.

* * *

Harry mentally groaned as they shuffled into the classroom a minute late. It didn't seem like much, but Snape took away points for merely being _almost_ late. Their regular seats had been taken before the arrived, so they were forced to sit apart. Nervous, they all waited for the onslaught of insults, but looked up confused when there were none. Snape just glared at each of them in turn before continuing to write on the board. When he finished writing he turned around slowly, and scanned the class. Everyone squirmed a bit as they were picked apart in his eyes.

"Today you will have the day free to catch up on anything you may be behind in. If you are not behind, you may do what you wish, but **No Talking**!" Everyone gasped and watched as he swooped around behind his desk and sat down to grade papers. It was quiet for a moment before the classroom erupted in the sound of shuffling papers or people rummaging around in there bags. Harry just sat there shocked than turned to look at Ron who was grinning at him and mouthed 'I don't know!'

Then Harry felt a suspicion slip into his mind. He reached into his bag and pulled out the book he was currently reading. It had a slight bulge in between the pages where he had last stopped and he opened it to that page. He froze and stared at the _**Red rose**_ tucked in between the pages. He reached for the note, but when his hand brushed the rose, a jolt was sent down his spine, like the last one but stronger. Harry gasped and felt his face blush. Thankfully, no one noticed. He cautiously took the note and it seemed to be a continuation of his last gift.

No one shall be allowed to hurt you, not even I

Harry re-read the note over and over as a smile slowly overtook his features. Maybe they were in this class with him and knew about how much Snape bullied him. But how could they possibly get Snape to do this? No, it had to be coincidence. Snape would never agree to do something like this for the sole purpose of letting one student woo another. But maybe... Harry looked up at Professor Snape and caught him staring before he quickly looked back down at his papers. Something was definitely going on.

Harry gently tucked the rose into his bag and tried to read his book, But when the end of class came he hadn't read a single word. He sighed and stood up with his classmates hurrying out the door first before his friends could ask him whats wrong. He was too confused at the moment to answer any possible questions they might ask him. Hurrying to his next class, he wondered if he would get any more roses that day.

* * *

The rest of the day went normally for Harry as he avoided his friends and didn't pay attention to a single lesson. He was constantly on the look-out for roses, but after three more classes he finally relaxed. It was time for flying class, and it was definitely his favorite by far. Madam Hooch let any one on the Quidditch team practice off to the side while the rest of the class practiced the basics.

Harry ran to the pile of brooms, but by the time he got there, they were all taken. Strange considering it was charmed so that there was always an equal amount of brooms to the team. Harry looked around for a stray broom and noticed the end of one sticking out from behind the door to the locker room. It looked like someone had used it to hold open the door for them and then forgot to remove it.

Harry decided not say anything about it and walked to the locker rooms away from all the noise coming from his class and team. He creaked open the door a little more a reached down to pick it up when he noticed a single red rose tied to the broom with a ribbon and a note hanging on it. He froze a looked and looked around for any witnesses. Luckily, everyone was too distracted to notice him wonder off.

Harry grabbed the broom and darted inside the locker room, the door swinging shut behind him.

He glanced down at the broom in wonder. The Zero-Gravity! This model hadn't even come out on the shelves yet! How did they... He looked at the rose and reached to untie it from the broom. But as soon as his hand came in contact with the rose, he cried out and fell to his knees. A huge pulse of pleasure shot through him and straight to his cock, leaving him hard and gasping for breath on all fours. He groaned and, slightly shaking, reached over for the note that had fallen off the broom next to him. It slipped out of his hands a few times before he finally got it open.

I can bring you the world on a silver platter

Harry didn't know what to think about that. He wasn't one to be swayed by things like money. On the other hand, _he was hard as balls._ It was pretty difficult logic to argue with, but before he could make a decision, a knock came from the door he'd come in through. "Hey Harry! you in there? Class ended early because some first year fell off his broom! Harry?" he sighed and stood up on shaky legs, thankful for robes and walked over to open the door. "Hey Seamus. I'll be right with you, just let me take care of something."

Seamus stared at him for a while, then grinned. "oh, OK. We'll just be heading to our next class then. Make sure not to take too long." Harry turned around, not completely understanding what he meant, and waited until he heard the door swing shut. Then he pulled the rose off of the broom before he threw it in the back of the Quidditch closet not wanting to have to explain to his friends. Tucking the rose into his pocket, Harry tried to ignore the throbbing in between his legs as he walked after his friends to their next class.

While Harry walked behind a few of his friends down the hallway to charms, he tried to listen to their conversation or remember last nights homework, anything to take his mind off of his growing problem. Their next class was far away and he was already beginning to walk funny. Every step he took, his balls rubbed back and forth in between his legs, feeling as if they were about to burst. He was about to excuse himself to the toilet, when some one suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him away and into a unnoticeable space hidden behind a curtain.

Harry looked up confused and gasped. Standing in front of him, with a less then agreeable looking expression on his face, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Malfoy glanced at him with a slight blush on his face before looking to the side. They stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes, Harry staring at Draco, and Draco looking out the window.

Harry still hadn't forgotten about his dilemma, just been momentarily distracted from it. But just standing here was starting to call his immediate attention to it. He couldn't stop him self from squirming in place, and decided that now was the time to get the heck out of there "uh... I have to be somewhere so..." Before he could finish his sentence, Draco turned his head sharply to look at him.

Harry tried not to twitch as Draco looked him up and down, seemingly debating with himself.

"I have pulled you away from your friends to... _apologize. _I have been needlessly bullying you even though you are so obviously more adept with magic then me... I would like to reinstate the offer to be my friend." Harry stared at Malfoy with his mouth hanging open. He could of _sworn _he'd just heard him, _Draco Malfoy_, apologize to himself for being a bully. And then he heard..what? A compliment? He wasn't really sure, but whatever it was, it was odd and foreign coming out of his arch enemy's mouth.

"I however refuse to apologize to your retched _friends._ I mean, really Potter? A Weasley? You can do better then that." Harry didn't really know how to respond so he just continued to stand and stare. Draco looked at him, aggravated before sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Here. _**He**_ told me to give this to you." Draco pulled out a rose and dropped it on the floor in front of him. He stared at it dumbstruck. "He told me to tell you not to touch it until I left... The offer still stands and I expect you to consider it when you gain your wits back. Goodbye Potter."

Harry watched as Draco brushed past the curtain and disappeared around a corner. He stood there, frozen place, and played what just happened over again inside his head. After about a minute of udder bewilderment Harry looked down at he rose that Draco had dropped. A _**red rose.**_..

He peeked his head around the curtain and seeing no one turned around to once again stare down at it.

He wanted to pick it up, but... he was in such a public place... Harry finally decided to grab the note and leave the rose. He would be gone long before anyone found it and no one would be the wiser. He reached down to grab the note, cautiously avoiding the stem of the rose, but as soon as he grabbed the note a wave of pleasure washed through him. Harry's eyes widened in horror mixed with with ecstasy. 'oh fuck! Not the note too!'

For the second time that day, he fell to his knees, moaning as hot white pleasure shot through his body. He felt it building up in the pit of his stomach. 'oh god, not in the middle of a hallway!' But before he could cum, he watched with blurry vision as a slight wisp of smoke drifted from out of the roses bloom. The silvery vapor shot over to Harry's belly and before he could react, slipped under the brim of his trousers.

Harry threw his head back with a cry as he felt the smoke form a ring around the base of his cock and become solid. He whimpered and jerked his hips as a dry orgasm washed over him. All he could do for the next several minutes was stay in that same position, trembling as the pleasure coursed through him but with no where to go, it recycled over and over again through his body. Finally he calmed down enough to sit up, still a little shaky, and looked with half closed eyes over to the note laying casually on top of the rose. He hoped to god they weren't separately cursed, or he was gonna kill this guy. He could still (almost painfully, but not quite there yet) feel his erection throbbing against the cold silver ring that had been fastened to the base of it, and groaned half in pleasure, and half in aggravation. If he had read this guy right, The feeling wouldn't be leaving him for a while.

He dragged his arm over to the rose and the note, and grabbed both in his hand, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing else happened. He shakily pulled the note away from the rose and opened it, holding it up to his face so he could read it.

Your enemy's will bow down before you while at my side

That must have been why Draco acted so weird. But how did he get him to do that. He also delivered the next rose for him so he probably directly knew him... But if Snape was a part of this.. and Draco was a part of it... Harry mentally groaned again. That meant his suitor had to be in _Slytherin._

this time he turned it over in his hands looking for some sort of initial or signature when he noticed words written on the back. The handwriting was a bit different from the elegant perfect scripture on the inside. It was still beautiful, but it looked more like a side-note while the other looked printed.

'PS. I knew you would try to avoid the rose this time. Don't avoid it next time. It will provide you with, I'm sure, much needed release.'

Harry listened to his friends go on about their Valentines while he poked at his food. Hermione was currently trying to cheer up Ron (while occasionally hinting at her own crush) who was depressed because he hadn't gotten a valentine from that girl at the Hufflepuff table. He stared at her sadly oblivious to Hermiones antics. Neville and Ginny were sitting next to each other, seemingly ignoring each other. The only sign they had gotten together was that their hands were in each others on the table while they ate. Harry said nothing as all of this went on, struggling desperately to force his erection to go away. But nothing worked. It was as if the smoke ring was holding him there, balancing him on the edge of bliss. It was driving him crazy!

After he straightened himself out, he left the safety of the crevice and sped to the restrooms. Thankfully he encountered no one on the way there and as soon as he got there, he ran into a stall. He tried to get it off using almost every spell he knew. (he was far to nervous about using some of them anywhere near down there.)

His day had been going great (until the ring appeared) thanks to the person who gave him the roses, but he was nervous to get any more. It seemed like every new rose gave him more intense pleasure, and he was afraid to get one in public. He couldn't let someone else pick it up, if they felt it and then realized it was intended for him... Chaos would ensue. He couldn't just leave it. He would look too suspicious. Harry was so deep in his thoughts, that when a small clear case popped up next to his plate he hardly noticed.

"Hey, uh, Harry? Who is that from?" Harry looked up with a sense of dread in the pit of stomach. Sitting next to his plate was a beautiful, clear, rectangular shaped box. Inside of it was a Red rose on a small cushion with a note. This time though, there was something written on the front of the note where he could see it without opening it.

Open when your alone.

He thanked the sender under his breath for warning him this time, and then took the box and stuffed it in his bag. He looked up at his friends who were looking at him with curiosity. "Just another gift. Nothing important." Neville looked at him deep in thought, before his eyes widened in realization. "Hey didn't you get a..." He stopped talking when he noticed the look Harry was giving him. Ron didn't notice a thing however, and Hermione would have noticed if it wasn't for Ron. Ginny knew it was more complicated then he let on and stayed out of it.

He looked back to Neville and whispered, "I'll tell you about it later, ok?" he still looked a little uneasy, but nodded his head in agreement. They sat through dinner, Harry will more trouble then Neville, and got up when students began to empty the hall. They were walking back to their dormitory, when Harry pulled Neville off to the side.

"listen, I keep getting these roses throughout the day, and with each one comes a favor. T-..the favors seem to be escalating in size for every rose I get. It's honestly fine." He could tell him half of the truth and not feel guilty. He was definitely not going to tell him about the ring.

Neville looked at him seriously and then relaxed. "oh, well do you know who's sending them?" Harry winced and contemplated whether to tell him or not. Neville noticed his attitude. "So I'm guessing you don't know?..." Harry figured in the end there wasn't really any harm. "well... I do know he's a Slytherin..." He looked down at the ground when Neville made a choking noise.

"w-why?" Harry didn't feel like explaining further. (aka. The author didn't feel like explaining further.) "Just a feeling. The type of favors I guess." Neville nodded and started walking back in the direction of the dormitory with Harry following him. While walking, he thought about the rose he recently got. He couldn't just go back to his bed in the Gryffindor tower, it would be to easy to be interrupted there, same goes for the dormitory bathroom. He tried to think of somewhere he could be alone, that would cater to what he needed, and that hardly anyone knew about, or had a secret entrance. Harry nearly face-palmed when it came to him.

"hey Neville, I just realized I left something of mine in my last class, you go on ahead I'll meet you there later." Neville continued on ahead, and Harry started walking in the direction of his destination. 'too easy' he thought.

He arrived at the room of requirement and shifted from one leg to the other nervously, while looking around for any other students as the doors, ever so slowly, formed and opened. He walked inside and looked around while the doors shut again. It was a fairly dark room lit by a few candles and a fireplace set against the far wall. In front of the fireplace was a large couch big enough to hold around six people. He went to go sit on the couch and pulled his school bag into his lap. He pulled the glass box that had been sticking out from the top and threw his bag over to the side.

No favor came with this one so it was probably the last rose. He didn't know how he felt about that as a mix of emotions flew threw him at the thought. Relief that it would be over. Irritation that he never knew who sent it. But also sadness. It really felt like this person loved him. A lot of effort was probably put into his gift, and he couldn't even thank whoever sent it.

Thinking about the sender reminded him of his last note and he moaned. It had said it would provide him with much needed release. It would probably just whisk the ring away while sending another jolt of pleasure, forcing another orgasm to go through him. The mere thought made his prick pulse even harder, and a whimper slipped out of his mouth. He imagined his secret admirer watching him struggle through dinner to not show any emotion or how much he _needed_ to cum.

Harry clumsily yanked off the glass cover, now panting with need and reached for the rose. However, when his hand touched the rose, it transformed into the silver smoke he saw before and gathered in front of him growing larger, until the rose was full gone. Harry watched in confusion, his eyes clouded with lust, as the cloud of mist formed to take the shape of a human. From what he tell it was obviously male, extremely sexy and a little bit older than himself. While he did look eerily familiar, his features were mostly indistinguishable.

Harry stared in shock for what felt like an hour but had only been a minute. The man smirked at him and calmly closed the distance between themselves. He only had time to gasp before the man had leaned over and and covered his lips with his own. Harry moaned into the kiss, finally getting some of his sexual frustration out, but he still needed more. The figure had become solid enough so that Harry could touch him and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He felt like he had waited so long for this, as if he'd known him for years when he'd really only known him for a day.

When Harry finally broke the kiss for air, it was like the other one didn't want to stop. He continued to kiss his way down his neck, sucking and biting, causing him to gasp and writhe on the couch begging for more. He felt a hand placed on his shirt and a second later he felt a breeze along his chest. It only took him a second before he realized that the rest of his clothes had gone as well. Even as Harry's face lit up in a blush, he threw his head back and spread his legs making mewling sounds as he did so.

The man continued down his chest stopping to take his nipples in his hands and began to twist and squeeze them wringing cries of pleasure from his mouth. Harry looked down at him and gasped when he met his eyes. He was staring at him so intensely It felt like he was searching his soul. The man twisted his nipples harshly making him squeeze his eyes shut and cry out in pain mixed with pleasure. For a minute his eyes had looked like dark red, but he quickly forgot about it as the man put his talented tongue to work.

Harry felt the tongue run down his stomach and stop right above where he desperately wanted him to be. He whimpered with need as he smirked and kissed the tip of his cock and flickered his tongue over slit driving Harry insane. "PLEASE! Please, oh Merlin, _please_ let me cum!"

He only smirked even harder, and lapped at the pre-cum that was rapidly gathering at his tip before running his tongue along the underside of his cock. Tears began to gather in his eyes as the pleasure was just too much. He nearly blacked out when his mouth engulfed him entirely. He could only get out little 'ah' sounds when he felt his throat swallowing around the head. Since he was totally incoherent at the time it was only reasonable that he didn't notice the crow in the corner of the room watching them closely, or the hand that was slowly creeping along his thigh to the base of his cock.

So of course he was completely surprised when he suddenly felt the constricting ring around his cock removed. Harry threw his head back and cried out so loud he was sure the whole castle heard him as jet after jet spurted out of his sensitive slit and down the throat of his admirer. When he began to massage his ball sac and milk him for all he's worth, Harry's trembled at the force of his pleasure as wave after wave washed over him. His world began to fade as the man released him from his mouth and stood up. He heard him chuckle. "I guess the pleasure was too intense for his body to handle." His voice was deep and soft and it held him gently as the afterglow of release consumed him. But right as he was falling asleep another deep laugh sounded behind him.

"Sleep now Harry. There will be plenty more chances for me to take you as my own. But for now, you may sleep."

* * *

Authors note: Sorry if that rose turning into smoke thing was confusing. I had a hard time deciding what to call ghost/mist/smoke/vapor guy so i mostly just called him. '**The man**' lol. if anyone has a better idea id be glad to hear it. XD


End file.
